1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved multi-purpose trailer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for use as a temporary dwelling and for transport of articles therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enclosed trailer structure of various types have been available in the prior art, wherein trailer structure for specialized purposes such as towing of snowmobiles is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,335; 4,222,698; 4,014,444; and 3,658,200.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a trailer structure arranged for the ease of transport of snowmobile structure, as well as for the use of the trailer structure as a temporary dwelling and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.